Pasados amigos, futuros enemigos
by HarleyDark
Summary: Del episodio El peor de los enemigos; Danny viaja al futuro y se encuentra a su yo malvado pero también se dará cuenta que arruino una vida mas. DannyXOC
1. Capitulo 1 Despertando el pasado

Capitulo 1: Despertando el pasado.  
Los tres adolecentes se encontraban atrapados en un futuro incierto. Era su ciudad natal, Amity Park, pero estaba en ruinas, destrozada y casi extinta. Danny estaba muy alterado ya que ante sus ojos había aparecido el que iba a ser su futuro.  
Este era un Danny despiadado y violento, con pelo blanco en forma de llamas violentas y una piel azulada palida, ese hombre no era para nada Danny, fue una combinación del fantasma malvado de Vlad y del odio y rencor que el fantasma de aquel chico había sembrado.  
En eso Dan Phantom acorralo al chico y los otros dos corrian al otro lado, pero este los vio y decidió derribar el edificio que se encontraba adonde los chicos corrian, ellos vieron con horror como el edificio se caia encima de ellos, Danny también observo la escena y al ver el edifico desplomarse por completo grito con horror:  
-Sam! Tucker! NO!  
- Bien ahora te va a ti.- no termino su oración cuando un rayo lo golpeo, se volteo para ver quien era y resulto ser aquella chica cazadora que lo había perseguido durante tanto tiempo, estaba harto de ella. Se fue contra ella volando veloz. Ella lo miraba con una rabia y volo en su jet rápido en dirección contraria hacia aquel fantasma, ambos ya iban a chocar cuando de repente Valerie alisto su pistola para disparale al espectro, pero fueron mas arpidos los reflejos de Dan Palsmius que despareció de la vista de la cazadora y de la nada apareció detrás de ella y se fue contra ella hasta que chocara en el suelo. Ahí Dan aprovecho para golpear aquel dolor de cabeza que tubo encima durante 10 lasrgos años.  
La golpeo, pateo y la dejo casi sin aliento, esta vez iba a exterminarla, sadicamente se acerco a ella en el piso, le lamio la sangre que le salía de la boca, y le dijo al oído:  
-Hasta aquí terminaste con tu cazeria Val, al parecer fue un malestar tu presencia, pero me sentiré satisfesho con tu muerte.  
Dan se levanto, preparo su poder fantasmagórico en su puño, este se estaba elevando, lo levantaba poco a poco, se detuvo un momento y dijo:  
-Adios maldita escoria- bajo con rapidez todo su puño para desatar su poder para matar a la cazadora, pero de repente una bestia lo tacleo.  
Esta bestia lo araño y Dan estaba en suelo pero luchando con el enorme mosntruo, Dan estaba mas que furioso ya que lo habían interrumpido en su acto, Danny quería desatarse, pero fue inútil si inetnto, hasta que detrás de el apareció un rayo, le ayudo a cortar los lazos. Volteo a ver que era y resulto ser Valeri en el suelo, corrió hacia ella y le dijo:  
-Tenemos que irnos de aquí- Danny ayudo a pararse a Valeri mientras Dan estaba luchando contra esa bestia, pero Valeri estaba herida de una pierna, no podía caminar bien y destrozadas las cotillas:  
-Danny salvate tu, yo ya vivi lo suficiente, tu puedes cambiar todo este infierno.  
Pero ambos escucharon una explosión, voltearon hacia donde estaba la batalla, vieron al monstruo salir disparado por el aire y destruir escombros, la bestia estaba desmayada, Valeri entro en pánico y le grito a Danny que corriera, Danny se trasnformo y se llevo a Valeri. Pero en pleno vuelo los derrumbo un rayo fantasma y cayeron.  
Dan se dirgio a los peleadores heridos, entonces estaba decidido acabar con los dos, Valeri se puso de pie y lucho contra el, pero solo consiguió que la empujara muy lejos.  
Solo tenia a Danny enfrente, estaba decidido, en un movimiento rápido lanzo un rayo fantasma hacia Danny, pero no lo toco porque estaba protegido por un campo de fuerza, Dan se sorprendió al ver que no podía dañar al chico, le disparo varias veces que se enojo tanto que volo a distancia y cargo un gran poder para lanzarlo con furia contra Danny, cuando lo lanzo su poder se interpuso una bola de fuego que hizo que hubiera una explosión.  
Danny se cubrió la cara de la luz cegante de aquella explosión, cuando logro divisar Dan estaba en medio del aire sorprendido y enojado, que solamente volteo a ver al chico fantasma, se balanceo sobre el y en señal de querelo golpear. Pero una voz femenina se interpuso en su atención del monstruo fantasmal:  
-No te permitiré que mates mas Dan  
Dan se detuvo y poco a poco iba deteniéndose en el piso, quería buscar aquella voz y en lo alto un edificio en ruinas se hallaba la figura femenina con cierto aspecto familiar para Danny, el chico la quería enfocar bien, pero la luz todavía lo tenia un poco segado.  
Dan se rio y despues respiro profundo y bufo:  
-Vaya pensé que dejarías la batalla.  
Aquella mujer no dijo nada y se fue en contra de Dan, Danny estaba mudo ante esta escena, la mujer solamente electrocuto a Dan, este se demayo por unos segundos. Danny vio que se dirigía a el, el estaba algo aliviado, pero después se sintió amenzado por que aquella mujer estaba sacando un arma y estaba apuntándolo, sin mas ni mas, la mujer ya se encontraba en frente de Danny, el chico vei con pavor la pistola:  
-Bien ahora te eliminare  
-¿Qué cosa? ¿Pero ppense que tu….?  
-No me creas idiota clon  
- ¡ YO NO SOY UN….- pero Danny cambio su enojo por un gesto nostálgico, cuando pudo apreciar bien el rostro de aquella mujer, logro ver algo familiar. Era rubia, ojos rosados, por encima de su ondas se asomaban unas orejas puntiagudas, se ocultaba tras un antifaz dorado, tenia un atuendo manchado en forma de leopardo y a la vez de licra negra, pero veía algo raro, en su rostro se encontró cubriéndola de un ojo un parche.  
- Ella nunca uso un parche… pero porque lo tiene?- se preguntaba en sus adentros el chico fantasma mientras miraba a la mujer que lo miraba con desprecio.  
-Lili?- dijo el chico en forma nostálgica  
Al escuchar esto, la mujer se asombro y poco a poco bajo el arma,empezó a quebrarse la voz y le repondio algo furiosa a Danny:  
-¡¿Cocomo mmmme llamaste?!- la mirada de la chica se opacaba al escuchar aquel nombre que se había borrado de su memoria hace 12 años, miraba al chico con cierta nostalgia, pero este momento se vio interrumpido por Dan, Danny pudo esquivarlo, pero no vio a la mujer con orejas de gato, volteo hacia el cielo y vio a ambos combatir pero Dan era mas fuerte y la impacto en el suelo, estaba apunto de acabra con ella pero aquella bestia se interspuso de nuevo.  
Danny corrió pero lo detuvo un clon fantasma de Dan:  
-A donde crees que vas?- en eso el clon abrió un portal fantasma y lo aventó hacia el agujero fantasmal. Danny se desmayo y no supo que mas paso.


	2. Capitulo 2 Desastres Fantasmales

Capitulo 2 Desastres fantasmales.  
Danny recobro el conocimiento y vio a todos lados, se le hacia familiar el lugar, era la zona fantasmal pero en ruinas, quiso moverse pero se dio cuenta que estaba atado, trato de conventirse en fantasma pero no lo logro.  
De repente salieron de la nada varios fantasmas, uno tenia un garfio en la mano y un parche en el ojo derecho, era el fantasma de las cajas:  
-He esperado esto por mas de 10 años y por fin lo obtendré- y así el fantasma golpeo a Danny haciendo que chocara contra otro fantasma en sillas de ruedas, Danny esta aun mas sorprendido, era Jhonny 13:  
-¿Jhonny? ¿Eres tu? Sea lo que sea yo no te lo hice  
-Ya es demasiado tarde- entonces la sombra ya vieja de Jhonny 13 lo golpeo y dio a para con una gorda de aspecto gotico, era la mas ególatra de Ember, el chico se sorprendió de verla así:  
-¿Ember? Si que te afecto la jubilación verdad  
-Callate tu nos hiciste esto  
-¿Yo? Pero..¿Como?  
-le arruinaste la vida a tus padres, a tus amigos y lo mas importante a nosotros, ahora que te tenemos lo vas a pagar muy caro- todos estaban dispuestos a acabar con Danny, de repente una bestia los ataco y derroto a todos, Danny estaba aun mas asustado, vio de nuevo que se le acercaban y con gran deseperacion grito: DEJENME!. Los fantasmas salieron volando por el poder que emitió el chico con su grito, un fantasma lo iba a tacar por la esplad pero lo detuvo alguien mas y volteo a ver quien era; era aquella mujer que vio en la pelea de Dan Phantom.  
-Dejenlo de molestar o lo van a pagar caro, me escucharon fantasmas estúpidos- amenazo la chica y se llevo a Danny de aquel conflicto, se fueron arriba de la bestia dejando a los fantasma mal heridos.  
Danny vio que salian de la zona fantasmal, cerro los ojos y por un instante el paisaje cambio, era una mansión destruida, con varios muebles viejos y se quedo mas petrificado cuando se dio cuenta que era la mansión Masters, en eso se tropezó con la bestia y se asusto mas:  
-Callate, no hagas ruido o sabra en donde estamos- dijo aquella mujer rubia caminando en lo amas adentro de la mansión- Ven conmigo o sino te descubrirá- Danny no tuvo otra opción que seguir a la mujer , fueron rumbo a un zotano pero no cualquier zotano, estaba protegido por un especie de código, la mujer solo se puso en frente del aparato y su ojo fue escaneado por un rayo laser, la maquina se activo y dijo: Bienvenida Lincet 01431.  
Danny entro en aquel cuarto y vio que estaba medio en ruinas pero muy equipado, esas armas se le hacían conocidas, todo era tan familiar:  
-Oye no toques nada, esto no es para jugar en seguida regreso- Danny le quería preguntar algo, pero Lincet se fue a otra habitación, estaba observando mas y mas hasta que vio una foto en donde estaba su familia y amigos, se había dado cuenta que esa foto se la había tomado hace una semana, claro en su tiempo, la quiso agarrar pero una voz lo interrumpió:  
-Asi que veniste a ver lo que habías hecho cierto- el chico volteo y logro ver en una silla vieja a un hombre barbon y algo viejo:  
-¿Vlad? ¿Eres tu?- pregunto confuso el chico:  
-Claro que soy yo, pero ¿Cómo … es? No importa te destruire ahora que tengo oportunidad- Saco un rayo desintegrador que su padre había hecho pero que había fallado pero sabia que si lo tenia Vlad entonces si iba a funcionar:  
-VLAD BAJA ESO AHORA!- le grito aquella mujer, poco a poco se iba viendo. Y por fin Danny la vio bien, y confirmada su sospecha; ella era su amiga Lincet/ Lili Catswell, una chica de intercambio que llego a su escuela, al principio eran enemigos pues se dedicaban a ser héroes pero después fueron amigos, pero el destino no los dejo ser algo mas:  
-Lili sabia que eras tu- estaba emocionado pero aquella mujer no:  
- Yo ya no soy Lili, deje de serlo hace 12 años- dijo con cierta frialdad:  
-¿Qué te paso Lili?  
-¿No sabes niño? ¿O acaso no se lo has contado Lincet?- dijo Masters sarcásticamente, Lincet solo lo vio con algo de duda y suspiro profundamente, se volteo a ver la foto, hubo un gran silencio y dijo:  
- Ha pasado tanto tiempo que paresiera que fue apenas hoy  
-¿De que hablas Lili? ¿Qué paso?  
-Tú, Danny…destruiras a todos- Danny se sorprendió al escuchar esto, quiso negar lo que decía Lincet pero ella le reclamo:  
-Claro que si Danny es la verdad, tu seras nuestra destrucción.-  
-Pero porque LIli- La mujer se le quedo viendo a Masters y esté solo esperaba que la chica contara todo:  
-Ok, Danny lo que te voy a contar fue el motivo de que el futuro sea así, esto va a suceder dentro de 3 dias del dia en que tu tomaste las pruebas del profesor Lancet.  
Danny estaba algo nervioso pero quería saber porque todo Amity Park estaba asi y quien era aquel sujeto.


End file.
